Grandpa Castle
by kangaleigh
Summary: Alexis has some news.


**A/N: My first Castle story! How exciting for me! I just love the relationship he has with his daughter. Its so sweet. As someone who doesn't have much of a relationship with her dad except for an occasional visit, I find it endearing. Okay, just as a disclaimer, I don't own any of these characters. Except Kyle. But he's kind of a wuss and I doubt anyone besides me would want him anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Grandpa Castle

Rick sat at the kitchen counter, eating a bowl of cereal. Cereal for dinner was always a treat. Alexis didn't care for it too much anymore. Such a grown up. And she's only 15. He can't complain though. She was a great kid. Never in trouble. Always got her homework done. Kept a pretty good eye on him. If anything, she was _too_ good. He didn't know where she got it from. Certainly not him! And definitely not her mother. His mom was out of the question. It was almost as if her idea of rebelling was to be normal.

_Speak of the saint_, he thought as he heard her walk into the apartment. "Hey, sweetie. How was school?" He turned around on the bar stool to face her. He was surprised to see that she wasn't alone. There was a young man with her. Rick kind of recognized him. At least, he had seen him before somewhere. Maybe from a school function. Maybe from a mug shot.

"Dad, what are you eating?"

"Lucky Charms," he said with a mouth full of cereal.

"How very adult of you," she said lightheartedly. "Dad, this is Kyle. He's in my life science class. Kyle, this is my dad, Rick."

"Nice to meet you, sir," the boy, Kyle, said nervously, sticking out his hand.

Rick looked to his daughter suspiciously. She gave him her 'be nice' glare. Looking back to Kyle, he smiled mischievously. "Please, call me Rick." He slapped at Kyle's hand in a high five gesture. Rick could see out of the corner of his eye that Alexis had rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No more of this 'sir' garbage, got it?"

"Yes, si-, Rick." Kyle looked to Alexis. Rick wondered what had the boy so nervous. He should warn the boy that he knows detectives now. That he can make things happen that will never be found out about. Instead, he keeps quite and downs the milk left in his cereal bowl.

"So, Alexis," he said, getting up from the stool and walking over to the dishwasher, "what are the two of you into tonight?" Placing his bowl inside, he thought, _Better not be each other. I will kill him I swear to god_.

"Actually, Dad, we have some news." She smiled at Kyle and then back to her dad.

"News? What sort of news?" Rick did not like the sound of this.

Alexis had a huge smile spread across her face. "You're a grandfather!" she said excitedly.

Rick felt the ground give out from underneath him. He was floating in air, and not in a good way. He saw the smile slide from Alexis' face and the blood drain out of Kyle's. Next, there was nothing.

.....................................................................................

"Ouch," he said as he felt the wave of pain generate in his head.

"Dad! Dad, are you alright?"

He could hear Alexis, but he couldn't see her. In fact, he couldn't see anything. "I'm blind," he said.

"You're not blind. Your eyes are just closed." Rick slowly opened them. He saw Alexis and that boy…Kyle…staring down at him. "Come on," Alexis said, pulling at his arm. "Let's sit you up."

"What happened?"

"You passed out. It sounded like you hit your head pretty hard." She touched the back of his head and Rick jerked at the pain from it. "Sorry. Are you alright? Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine. Nothing an ice pack, some Tylenol, and a shot of JD won't fix."

"Would you like to meet your grandson?"

Rick felt his mouth go dry. "How long was I out?!"

"Kyle, go get Little Ricky," said Alexis over her shoulder and the boy disappeared from view.

"Little Ricky? You can't be serious."

Kyle came back a few second later holding what used to be a box of tissue before the top had been cut off. "This is Little Ricky!" said Alexis as Kyle handed Rick the box.

Inside was a bunch of crumpled up tissues. In the middle of all that was an egg. It had a smiling face drawn on it and light brown yarn glued to its head to make it look like hair. "This is Little Ricky?" he asked uncertainly. She nodded. "So, you're not…" he gestured towards her.

"Oh god, no!" she said, catching on to what he meant. "This is just for a class assignment. Kyle and I are supposed to take care of this egg for a week. Make sure we don't scramble it or something. I don't see what it has to do with taking care of a child, but we'll humor them anyway."

Rick breathed a sigh of relief. He had never felt more content in his whole entire life. "Oh, thank god, Alexis. I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"Sorry, Dad. I thought it would be funny. I didn't expect you to react that way."

"Sweetie, love you to pieces, really, but it is for his own safety," Rick said, pointing over her shoulder to Kyle, "that he leave right now."

"Already gone," Kyle said, heading for the door.

"Help your old man up." Alexis grabbed his arm and helped get Rick to his feet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked as he groaned and moaned his way up.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go lie down for a little while. But make sure you do that whole 'great-grandma' routine to Mom when she gets home. Maybe she _will_ have a heart attack."


End file.
